Ashley and Red
"Everyone loves me 'cause I've got a bewitching personality!" - Ashley, WarioWare: Touched! Background Information Ashley and Red are a duo of WarioWare, Inc. employees, first appearing in WarioWare: Touched!. Ashley is a young witch who lives in a haunted mansion in Diamond City. She often takes trips outside her mansion to train in magic, and frequently thinks about her parents. Red is a shapeshifting imp who acts as Ashley's best friend and loyal assistant. Since their introduction in WarioWare: Touched!, the pair have become recurring characters in the WarioWare series. General information Physical appearance Ashley wears a red long-sleeve dress with a little orange stripe on the end, an orange neckerchief clipped on her chest with a golden skull brooch, black tights (except in WarioWare Gold), and red shoes. Ashley usually ties her black hair in two large pigtails with a bang swept to the left, and wears an orange tiara. She was drawn with red eyes up until Game & Wario, which had her with solid black eyes instead, a change also made to the other WarioWare characters. Most media published after Game & Wario would switch to depicting Ashley having solid red eyes with no irises. In WarioWare: Smooth Moves, Ashley also appears wearing a white nightgown when she is going to sleep. In the title screen for her game in Game & Wario, she appears older and is rendered in a more realistic style, where her facial structure implies that she is of Asian descent. Red is a little red imp with sky blue eyes and black hair. In Game & Wario, it is revealed that his trident is actually a part of his body (in which case it may shift into his body, as he held it in his right hand in Touched!, but in Smooth Moves, Red holds the trident in his left hand). Ashley is stated to be 15-years old on the western WarioWare: Touched! website. However, despite claims to the contrary, she has no specific stated age in any Japanese WarioWare ''media. Personality Ashley and Red are very different in personality: Ashley is a serious, easily angered person. Ashley also seems to have an large ego (as stated in her theme song), and is prone to bouts of laziness; on one of the ''WarioWare: Smooth Moves secret boards, Red is said to take care of his and Ashley's laundry, and she orders Red to write her blog entry for her on the Japanese Smooth Moves website, although it may be out of shyness. Ashley is portrayed as shy and distant; both Touched! and Game & Wario show her not dancing with the other WarioWare employees (including Red) at the end-of-game party and her response to comments made by her coworkers on her blog entry is simply "Everyone... I hate you.". Her resentment may be the result of her shyness and loneliness, however, since her theme song, her Game & Wario character card and her trophy description all state she wants to have more friends. In Japanese versions of WarioWare Touched! she speaks a little more animated, with quotes like Good Job!, Oh, no!, OK, and Look it!. Red is the polar opposite of Ashley in many ways: he is outgoing, animated, cheerful, and easily frightened. He is also extremely helpful, as he is always seen assisting Ashley, whether it be with a spell or cleaning the mansion. Japanese material portrays Red as speaking with a Kansai accent (a trait shared with Dribble and Spitz), which is stereotypically associated with fun-loving, boisterous characters. Powers and abilities As seen in the WarioWare games, Ashley can use various spells (stated to be "the darkest spells" in her theme song) and potions. When she is using magic or when she is angered, her hair turns grey-white, and her eyes glow red. In addition to casting spells with a wand, she can shoot magic blasts from her hand as seen in Game & Wario. Despite her theme song's boasting, Ashley is apparently a mediocre magician; her Game & Wario character card states she only successfuly cast spells "40% of the time". Red can levitate and transform into small objects to help Ashley, such as a broom or her wand. The Ashley 3DS theme and its accompanying webcomic shows Red is able to assume a winged, bat-like form. Category:Characters